Big Brother 8 (EasternSky)
This is Alex's eighth Big Brother season. This season will have 16 houseguests. Twists *'Returning Players:' Four returning players deserving of a second chance will return and face off against new players. *'HOH Replacement:' In Week 5, a temptation was offered where a contestant will gain the power to dethrone the Head of Household in any week they choose. However, the person who takes the temptation will have to be a Have Not for 3 weeks. Brady took the Temptation. Memory Wall Haves Vs. Have Nots History The Game Week 1 Marcus welcomes 12 new houseguests into the Big Brother house. Four returning players, Meredith from Big Brother 4, Brady and Fiona from Big Brother 5, and Zane from Big Brother 7, entered the house. Jackson then wins Head of Household. He nominates Heather and Tammy for eviction. Adrian talks with Jackson, believing him to be familiar. Jackson doesn't know what Adrian is talking about. Adrian finds out that Jackson was a former child actor. Jackson then won POV. Tammy talked with Zoe, Meredith, and Juliet to get herself saved. She was saved as Heather was evicted in a 10-3 vote. Week 2 Mack wins the Head of Household. Mack decides to put up Clarissa and Roman. Mack forms an alliance with Adrian, Clarissa, Juliet, Kirsten, Roman, and Tammy to evict the returning players. Mack intended to backdoor Zane, whom he saw as a threat. Zane then won POV, ruining his plans to evict the returning players. Roman was then evicted 9-3. Week 3 Tammy won Head of Household. Trying once again to backdoor Zane, she puts Adrian and Kirsten on the block. Kirsten then wins the Power of Veto and she takes herself off of the block. Tammy then puts up Zane. Zane was spared and Adrian was evicted in a 8-3 vote. Week 4 Zane won Head of Household. Trying to cripple the Anti-Returnee Alliance, he puts up Mack and Tammy on the block. Kirsten then wins Veto for the second time in a row. She removes Tammy from the block, causing Zane to put up Juliet instead. In a 9-1 vote, Mack was evicted from the House. Week 5 Jackson wins his second Head of Household Competition. Fragmented after the loss of Mack, the Anti-Returnee Alliance disbands. Jackson then puts up Clarissa and Juliet for eviction. Brady takes an advantage that allows him to dethrone the HOH which would also make him have to be a Have Not for the next three weeks. Tammy won the POV and she takes Juliet off the block, causing Jackson to put up Spencer instead. Clarissa was evicted in a 7-2 vote Week 6 Meredith wins Head of Household. She decides to put up Dante and Jackson because she sees them as threats. She then also won POV and she decides not to use it. Despite being the bigger threat of the two, Jackson was spared because the house liked him better than Dante, so Dante was evicted in a 6-2 vote. Week 7 Zoe originally won Head of Household. However, Brady used his HOH replacement power to become the new Head of Household. The house became disturbed when Spencer passes out in the Have Not room. It was revealed that he was suffering from malnutrition as a result of only eating slop for 7 weeks, so they removed him from the game. Brady puts up Juliet and Tammy for eviction. Zane then wins the POV and he decides not to use it. Juliet is evicted in a 5-1 vote. Week 8 The girls band together and decide to get rid of the three remaining guys. Kirsten won Head of Household. She puts up Brady and Jackson for eviction. Tammy wins POV and she decides not to use it. Jackson is evicted in a 3-2 vote. Week 9 Tammy wins Head of Household. She puts up Brady and Zane for eviction. She then also won POV and she does not use it. Brady is evicted in a 4-0 vote. Week 10 Now the last male in the competition, Zane sets his eyes towards the Head of Household Competition, which he wins. He nominates Tammy and Kirsten, seeing them as huge threats. Meredith wins POV and she takes her best friend Kirsten off the block. Zane then nominates Fiona as a replacement nominee. Tammy is evicted in a 3-0 vote. Week 11 Kirsten wins the Head of Household. She puts up Fiona and Zane. She then also wins the Power of Veto and decides not to use it. Zane is then evicted in a 2-0 vote, marking the first time in Big Brother history that only females were left in the house. Week 12 Meredith wins the Head of Household. She then nominates Fiona and Zoe. Kirsten then wins Power of Veto and decides not to use it. Due to the fact that she was liked by a lot of jury members, Zoe was evicted. Week 13 Meredith wins Part 1 of the Final HOH competition, while Kirsten wins Part 2. In a heavy battle between the two, Meredith pulls off a victory. Meredith analyzed her competition: Fiona, who was a heavy strategic player who used her wits to survive countless nominations, and Kirsten, who has won many challenges and might earn the respect of the jury because of that. She decides to take Kirsten to the end and cut Fiona from the game. Finale Kirsten and Meredith face the jury. Meredith was praised for her strategic game, while Kirsten was praised for her physical game. Ultimately, Meredith was crowned the winner, with 5 votes to Kirsten's 3. Category:Fanon